Lettuce Goddess Of Love
by Ryou's fan girl
Summary: She was asking for love but, now love is asking for her. Lettuce is driving the boys crazy, is her or her new perfume? Is a really hilarious story. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

_I want to give a shot of another story so here we go!!!! Okay well let's start!!!_

_I own nothing only my characters. This time a love triangle I think. This story is going to make you laugh like crazy._

_Summary: Lettuce is driving the boys insane. Is her or her new perfume?_

_Ryou: "Triangle? I think is a circle"_

_Saby: "Read"_

**Lettuce Goddess Of Love**

The green hair girl was running down the street. She's trying to hide from Kisshu. She doesn't know what's wrong with him. The only think Lettuce knows is that now he's chasing her instead of Ichigo. Lettuce manages to fool the alien and hide behind the park bushes.

"Hey, where are you honey?" the alien said moving his head around to see if he could spot the mermaid girl but, he didn't succeed. He warps out.

Lettuce sighs at the relief and continued her way to the library. The sky was blue and the streets were full of people. She was smiling all the way.

"Can we play?" Taruto smiled from behind.

"Oh no, not him" she whispers and turns to see a cheerful Taruto.

"I'm so sorry but, I can't" she bows down and left leaving behind a confuse Taruto.

She has found the situation amusing and weird. Not only Kisshu, Taruto and even Pai are after her but, also Ryou, Keiichiro, Tasuku, Masaya and these two young boys she met last week. She's doing everything she can do, to not hurt their feelings of the boys but, right now she wants them to leave her alone. She wants to leave everything behind. She doesn't want to be chase around. The girls also are kind of jealous at her. Especially Ichigo.

"Why can't you play with me?" Taruto said pulling her hair.

"AHHHHH!!!!" Lettuce disappears in a flash.

"So, she's playing hide and seek with me" Taruto smiled and started seeking for the green hair girl.

Lettuce on the other hand was running like crazy looking for a hiding place. Like Pudding, Taruto loves to play and once you have him close it will be impossible to shake off. She went inside a store to see if Taruto will get tired of looking and warps out like Kisshu did.

"Well, hello Miss Lettuce" Lettuce turns around and sees.

"Kei…Kei…KEIICHIRO!!!!" Lettuce went running out the store leaving Keiichiro blinking seeing how she rushes away from him. She was looking behind her to see if Keiichiro was fallowing her but, she bumped with someone.

"How are you today?" Ryou smiled.

"Oh, no I forgot, when Keiichiro is around that means Shirogane is around too" Lettuce opened her eyes and step by step was getting far from Ryou. Seeing Ryou smiling at her she turns around and left. She set down on a bench to catch her breath. She looks around to see if any of the boys was near. She then continued her way to the library. Suddenly she felt two arms around her body and she was lifted in mid air.

"Finally I found you honey" Kisshu was smiling like always.

"No, Kisshu put me down" Lettuce turns red.

Lettuce was blushing like crazy, even the tomatoes were jealous at her.

"Kisshu put her down" Pai ordered the young alien that gave him an angry look.

"No way she's mine" Kisshu replied.

"No she's not" Taruto yells

Lettuce was confused. She was seeing how the aliens give to each other deadly looks.

"A sibling fight" Lettuce whispers.

_Great that was funny, super hilarious I hope you readers think the same as me. Poor Lettuce she was asking for love but, now love is asking for her._

_Please Review!!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_YAY!!! People like my story thank you so much for the reviews!!!!This chapter will have a little game between the aliens. You will see!!!Sorry if is random but, I wanted to put it there!!! _

_So here we go. I just hope that the tomatoes don't chase Lettuce_

_Lettuce: *hitting the tomato with an umbrella*"Bad tomato, bad, bad"_

_Saby: "On second thought they do chase"_

_Previous chapter: "A sibling fight" Lettuce whispers._

**Lettuce Goddess Of Love**

The tension between the brothers was so thick that you could get a knife and cut it and then eat it. Kisshu wasn't a quitter and he knows his brothers either.

"I told you to put her down" Pai ordered once more

"Yeah" Taruto mock his older brother.

"Okay" Kisshu smiled

Kisshu gently put down the concerned girl. She was really nervous, and she only wanted to get to the library but, the café sounds nice.

"KISSHU!!!!" Taruto yells

"Well, Pai told me to put her down, not to release her" he punches his brother.

On that short moment Lettuce found her salvation faking she was fainting. Slowly Lettuce holds her breath. She turned white and her legs started to shake.

"Huh? Kisshu gave a concerned look and let go of the girl.

Lettuce starts to run like crazy and blended with a crowd of people that were nearby.

In the distance between the sakura trees someone was paying attention to the three aliens that were arguing.

"My cousins are weird" he smiled

On the café Masha was flying like crazy.

"YEAH, I KNOW!!!! Ichigo angrily yells

"HEY!!! Watch it" Ryou yells back

Suddenly the café doors opened abruptly showing a scared Lettuce. Everyone looks a Lettuce rolling on the floor with her cheeks burning crimson red and arguing with herself.

"Why you're pink?" Pudding grabbed Masha

"Tweet" Masha angrily disappears.

On the alien dimension the sibling fight came to an end and Kisshu was playing with Taruto.

"You have to say only one word?" Taruto ordered with his finger

"Fine, and the word?" he said annoyed by the younger alien movements.

"Our big brother's name what else? He smiled

"Pai" Kisshu said pulling his tongue out.

"Again" Taruto said pushing Kisshu side by side like a lunatic.

"Pie" he answers

"AGAIN!!!" he yells

Pai was getting annoyed by the game of his dear little brothers. He was experimenting with Chimeras but, it was impossible to concentrate with the blabbering of the two.

"PIE!!!! YOU IDIOT!!!" he throws his brother backwards.

"You lose" Taruto sings

Kisshu grabs his brother by his neck and Taruto was happily singing the failure of his brother.

"If you see it correctly, Kisshu you lost" Pai said looking at his computer.

"Why Einstein?" Kisshu kicks Taruto

"You said three words" Pai evilly smiles"

Suddenly a silence broke between them. You could even throw to the floor a needle and the sound could leave you deaf. They were staring at each other.

"What words?" Kisshu finally broke the eternal silence.

"Pie, Pai and Pie" Taruto kicks Kisshu on his arm

Again the bee of silence comes once more

On the café finally the daily hours came to an end and Lettuce was making her way home.

Of course she was looking to each direction her head could possibly move. She sighs at the relief that the aliens were nowhere to be found. She looks back and sighs again Ryou or Keiichiro weren't fallowing her.

Suddenly she felt that she was watched by someone and is was true. A young boy flies from the tress and looked directly to her blue eyes that were sparkling like sapphires under the moonlight. He was tall, almost like Pai, pointy ears, yellow eyes and blue hair.

"You look a lot like Pai" Lettuce says blushing

"Well, of course I do beauty I'm his cousin" he smiles

"You are?" Lettuce said surprised

"My name is Ethan" he softly says.

Lettuce gave him a sweet tender smile and that was enough for the alien to fall in love with her.

On the other hand the bee of silence that the alien broke thanks to Pai and his answer.

Kisshu was hitting the wall with his head and Taruto was laughing like crazy.

_Replay of the last minutes_…

"Pai is my name, Pie is also my name but, the Spanish word for foot" Pai says annoyed by the look of his brother. Kisshu was starting to twitch.

"Pie, is a piece of cake that any fan girl will die for eating" Taruto rolled his eyes

"WHAT!? THAT WAS WRITTEN NOT SPOKEN" Kisshu yells surprised

"And" Pai and Taruto said in unison

*Kisshu faints*

_End of replay_

Ethan was looking deeply at the girl that was standing in front of him.

"She's…beautiful" he was mesmerized by Lettuce beauty

_So there you have it chapter two. I'm not good at describing Ethan but by tomorrow I will draw it and put him as an avatar promise!!!! The alien fight was random but kind of funny._

_Thanks for reading and review!!!!_

_Lettuce: "DOWN!!!!!"_

_Tomato: *Dog with rage sounds*_


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh, guys you will see what's coming!!!! Oh, and is going to be funny_

_Thanks for reviewing Zuka and Saba and someone else, so let's go to chapter three!!!_

_Lettuce: "Did you tell them?"_

_Saby: "What?"_

_Lettuce: "About Ethan"_

_Saby: "Oh, and because I'm not good at describing I draw it and he's my avatar right now"_

_Lettuce: "He does look like Pai"_

_Saby: "I hope the readers think so as well and I'm not good at drawing"_

_Lettuce: "Tell her what you think about the draw"_

**Lettuce Goddess Of Love **

Lettuce was kind of surprise. Ethan look like Pai almost like his twin.

"You are indeed beautiful" Ethan smiled

"Oh…umm…thank you" Lettuce bows down and left.

Lettuce arrived to her house, eats the dinner and went smiling to her room. Right now she seems to enjoy the sudden change of the boys. The next day she wakes and sees the sun shining up in the sky. She was smiling all the way to the café. She sees the pink building and sighs.

"Hello girls" she cheerfully says to the group of girls that were sitting on a table.

"The aliens are attacking" Ichigo said

All the girls ran to the park to see the three aliens and someone else. He was standing next to Pai.

"Go and catch your old lady" Taruto said

"I'm not interested" he replied

"PAI!!!! I THINK KISSHU'S SICK!!!" Taruto yells

The aliens were arguing but, without moving their faces to see each other. Lettuce starts to blush; they were looking directly at her. The four of them.

Suddenly they start to attack but, Lettuce was out of the fire lines.

"Lettuce are you okay" Ryou said grabbing her hand.

"Of course I'm not okay" she says

"Why?" he ask, still holding her hand

"I WANT TO FIGHT!!!!" she yells and runs to the direction the aliens were.

Suddenly someone grabbed her by her waist. She was lifted in mid-air.

"BLUE KNIGHT!!!!! YOU TOO!!!!" she was shock and also blushing.

Everyone was shock by the scene they have just witness, even the Chimera Anima stopped his attack. Usually the Blue knight saves Ichigo but, this time it wasn't like that. Lettuce struggles and get free from his embrace. Kisshu was getting angry. He grabs Ichigo by her arm and goes to the direction Lettuce and the Blue knight were.

"Hey, I think you got the wrong girl" Kisshu angrily throws Ichigo to the Blue knight.

Ichigo was like "what the hell just happen?". She was looking at Lettuce that was kind of enjoying the situation.

"Sorry but, pink is not my color" he throws Ichigo to the floor and takes Lettuce out of Kisshu's arms.

"RYOU, DO SOMETHING!!!!" she angrily yells.

"What?" he replies

"I don't know you're the genius" she grabbed him by his leg

"I love Lettuce" he says

"That wasn't exactly something" she faints

On the other hand Lettuce was getting dizzy. She was from Kisshu's arms to Blue knights. She was giggling.

"I WANT TO BE WITH PAI!!!! She yells but, also let the whole stage stunned. Right now the Chimera was sitting next to the other girls that were with their jaws on the floor.

"Why you said that?" Kisshu grabs Lettuce

"I don't know" she smiles

"She breaking my heart" Ryou says annoyed.

"Really? I didn't know" Keiichiro replied

"Since when onii-chan has a heart?" Pudding says to Zakuro

The wolf girl just moved her head. She was so shock no words came to her.

"Hey, is just me or the chimera is sitting next to us" Mint said confuse

The girls just nodded to her to prove she still alive.

"Lettuce you are indeed beautiful" Ethan smiled. Pai just gave an angry look but the young alien didn't notice. He was kind of hypnotized by the green hair girl words.

Taruto eyes were filling with water but, he took the tears away. Berry was moving Ichigo with her foot to see if she was alive.

"I didn't see that coming" Pai blushes and closes his eyes.

"I still wonder…why Masha is pink? Pudding grabbed Masha

Masha struggles and went behind Ryou's neck

"One of this days I, will get the answer…" she crossed her arms

"This is not fair" Ryou said grabbing Masha

Lettuce was smiling; unlike the boys she was super enjoying the situation. Especially seeing Pai face.

"I'm more famous that Zakuro" Lettuce giggles and Zakuro smiles.

_So there you have it chapter three hope you like it!!!! And is true Ethan look a lot like Pai don't you think…_

_Saby: *puts a tiara on Lettuce head*_

_Lettuce: "I can't believe it"_

_Saby: "Lettuce is now…MISS UNIVERSE!!!!_

_Thanks for reading and review!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Oh guys thank you very much for the reviews!!! Who is Ikuto?…sorry but, I don't know who is…and drawing is one of my favorite hobbies!!!! I born with that talent!!! Oh, and a message since where I live right now everyone speaks Spanish my English writing is kind of weird…sorry…is mess up…_

_Lettuce: "I'm getting use to the attention"_

_Saby: "Who's Ikuto? And Pudding what's wrong with Masha?_

_Pudding: "Why she's Pink?"_

_Saby: "Because Mia wanted to be pink, now shut up and leave poor Masha alone"_

_Previous chapter: "I'm more famous that Zakuro" Lettuce giggles and Zakuro smiles._

_Italic means Lettuce thinking_

**Lettuce Goddess Of Love**

While the two aliens were arguing, Lettuce found away to scurry without their notice.

"HOME FREE BABY!!!!" she yells

"Lettuce I found you" Ryou smiles and Lettuce frowned

_Sometimes I wonder…Is his hair blond?_

"Hey, where's Blue Knight?" Kisshu ask angry

_I don't know…umm weird…_

Mint was drinking tea with the chimera anima that was having trouble grabbing the tea cup. Lettuce on the other was with her hands full. She was convincing Ryou to let her go.

Ethan and Pai were looking to each other faces. Taruto couldn't stop his crying.

"Are we going to be like this forever?" Lettuce said annoyed

"DEEP BLUE!!!!? WHAT THE…?!!!! Ichigo returned for few seconds before her second faint.

"I didn't see that coming either" Pai frowned

"Lettuce is really beautiful" Ethan smiled and Pai nodded.

"I mean, what matters is on the inside not on the outside" Ethan said

"The feeling of people hearts is what continues through time; beauty just vanish away" Pai replied.

"She is a living proof of that" Ethan smiled

Kisshu was kind of confused right now; he was trying to find the difference between Blue Knight and Deep Blue. Lettuce finally broke free only to fall on Deep Blue's hands.

Ryou was looking at Masha that was flying around with a paper saying: "I can't take this anymore I'm quitting"

"Masha you can't quit" Ryou took the paper

Masha pull another paper saying: "Oh, yes I can"

"Wait, I didn't know you can write Masha" Ryou grabbed the paper again

Masha points at Keiichiro that was pretty busy writing on a piece of paper.

_Let me guess Deep Blue, you will destroy the world for me…right?_

"I will destroy the world for you" Deep Blue said in Lettuce ear

"I going to my house" Lettuce broke the embrace and left the park. Lettuce was smiling and giggling all the way but, she didn't go to her house. She arrived to an old house.

She slowly opened the front door and set on a chair. She waited for 3 hours.

"I was expecting you" a woman chuckles

"Really? Maemi" she smiles

"So, is working?" Maemi gives a bottle to Lettuce

"Yep, they're like bees to a flower" Lettuce smiles.

Lettuce grabs the bottle and left Maemi's house.

_Maemi is indeed a witch, she's amazing…_

"I see you're happy and beautiful as always" Masaya smiles

"Huh? Oh, hi Masaya" Lettuce says and Ichigo glimpse at her.

Lettuce just ignored the red hair girl and continued with her journey down the street. She suddenly heard someone crying near the fountain. She looks around and sees Taruto with a flower.

"She loves me, she don't" He said sobbing

He sees that Lettuce is coming and cries even more. Lettuce wanted to ignore the young alien but, she couldn't. She slowly closes until she found herself sitting next to the crying boy. Taruto rest his head on the green hair girl.

"What's wrong Taruto? She passes her hand on his hair

"I love you, really I do" he sobs

"Those are big words Taruto" she smiles

The alien gave to her the half broken rose he was holding the whole time.

"That's how my heart is" he says

Lettuce grabs the rose but, she couldn't take her eyes off the alien. Those teary eyes were impossible to reject. She felt her arms shaking and she took Taruto between her arm and closes in an embrace. Taruto was smiling behind her back. His plan really worked.

"Now Taruto, promise me you won't cry again" Lettuce brakes the embrace

"If you tell to the others I'm the only one you like" he grin

"WHAT? Taruto I can't do that" Lettuce angrily says and Taruto brakes again in tears

"Fine, I will do it" Lettuce sighs and Taruto smiled.

"Remember my heart is in line" Taruto said innocently

_I think this is not going to end well…_

Taruto was happily hugging Lettuce. Maemi was laughing in the distance.

_So there you go chapter 4 hope you readers enjoy!!! If Taruto comes crying tome with a broken rose saying that's how my heart is definitely I don't know how can I turn my face away from him. Thanks again for the sweet reviews. I'm feeling great I knew you guys really like my drawing._

_Maemi means sincere or honest_

_Lettuce: "Put the other one"_

_Saby: "Ryou and Ichigo? Okay I will…Review and Thanks_


	5. Chapter 5

_So sorry for the long update I was having a fight with my laptop…so sorry, it can be bad sometimes…it is…_

_Lettuce: "Laptop are mean sometimes but, Saby apologize"_

_Saby: "I guess you're right sorry, lapty"_

_Laptop: *bites Saby's finger*_

_Saby: "AHHHH…my finger"_

_Previous chapter: Taruto was happily hugging Lettuce. Maemi was laughing in the distance._

**Lettuce Goddess Of Love**

It was already dark in the night and Lettuce was getting ready for her peacefully good-night sleep. She jumps to her bed and feels that all her energies are drained away.

"Guess that today was a great day" Lettuce sighs

On the other hand Ichigo was brushing her hair and complaining between her breaths.

"I can't believe Masaya" she said pulling her hair

"What's wrong?" her mother said

"We were on a date and everything he talked about was LETTUCE!!!!" she throws her brush

Between the trees of the park Maemi was doing some experiment with her powers.

"Working with your powers Maemi?" Pai frown

"I am" Maemi replies

"Why you did it?" Pai grabs her arm

"Did what Pai?" she says sarcastically

"You know what, don't play with me it will end bad" Pai pull her to his side

Maemi was so close to Pai she could feel his breath on her face. Maemi knows that playing with Pai is a big mistake. Dark clouds start to build on the sky and it starts to rain which gives the opportunity to Maemi to use her powers that get strong each time the weather is bad.

"Ice, ice…" she smiles Pai nodded

She comes down of the tree and goes floating to the park lake. She fell on her knees put two fingers on the water. Suddenly the water started to freeze. Pai already had an idea of how to use Maemi's power without she noticing.

"I want to see more of that power" Pai says

"Naughty aren't we?" she smiles

Maemi raise her arms and the wind started to feel cold. Snow started to fall from the sky. As Maemi continued using her powers the soft snow became a cold blizzard.

"That's enough" Pai ordered and she nodded both of them teleported away

Lettuce was catching her sleep when suddenly she hears a knock on her door. The green hair girl slowly opens the door to find her mother happily smiling

"Lettuce someone's on the phone" she gave the phone to Lettuce

Lettuce slowly puts the phone on her right ear and sighs. She takes a few minutes after saying a word. She gulps that it may be Ryou, Keiichiro or Tasuku.

"Hi" she shakily answers

"Hi, Lettuce is me Masaya" he says

"Masaya?" she was surprise she wasn't expecting his call

"I was hoping if we could go tomorrow to the beach" he says

"Ummmm…I" she couldn't think of an answer

"Great see ya" she could hear that Masaya was happily

She stood there on the center of her bed hearing the tone of the phone. She turns her head to the direction of her window and notice it was starting to get blurry. She places her feet on the floor and goes to the window. She opens and fine that is snowing in the middle of summer. She grabs her winter coat and run down the stairs. She opens the door and starts to run to the café to find some explanation.

"You can catch a cold princess" Kisshu said at the distance

"Kisshu…you…" she was stop by Kisshu's lips

Lettuce didn't know what to do, she was kissing Kisshu. His arms were holding her on a embrace. His arms were holding her gently she found herself closing her eyes just to feel Kisshu's kiss although she felt weird at the same time.

"Now I know how Ichigo feels" she thought

"She's sweeter than Ichigo" he thought

Right on that moment Mint pass running to the café as well when it fine the scene. She was surprise she couldn't speech, she stood there speechless. She wants to find a word but, it's hard.

"Lettuce is kissing Kisshu" she thought

"Lettuce is dating Kisshu" she yells instead of her thinking

Lettuce abruptly left Kisshu's lips to look at the blue mew that was standing behind them.

"I wanted more time" Kisshu says annoyed

"Mint…I…" Lettuce said blushing

_There you have it chapter 5 hope you all enjoy and I working on Maemi's appearance._

_Thanks for reading and Review!!!_

_Lettuce: "Get down here Saby"_

_Saby: "NOO!!!"  
Laptop: *growls like a hungry dog*_

_Review before Laptop eats me!!! _


End file.
